harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Enclosure
The Dragon Enclosure was an area on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where the dragons for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament were held, and later battled by the four champions. It was located far enough away from Hogwarts Castle that neither the castle nor the Black Lake were visible from it. History Prior to the First Task Cooperating with the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, the British Ministry of Magic arranged for four dragons to be transported from the sanctuary to Hogwarts, to be used in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The dragons were incapacitated with a Sleeping Draught and transported, with this enclosure then being set up, both to safely hold them and to provide ample room for the champions to later combat them. In the early hours of the Sunday before the task, Rubeus Hagrid invited Olympe Maxime out for a date, taking her to this enclosure. Presumably wanting to give him an advantage, he also invited Harry Potter, advising him to come hidden under his invisibility cloak. Charlie scolded Hagrid for bringing Madame Maxime to the enclosure, correctly assuming that she would tell her own champion about the task. This same night, Igor Karkaroff followed Hagrid and Maxime to the enclosure, therefore also seeing the dragons before the task itself commenced. The First Task Sometime after this event, but prior to the task itself, a large tent was erected just in front of the enclosure, with the intention of blocking the dragons from view until the nature of the task was revealed to the champions. After being informed of the nature of the task, theoretically for the very first time, and picking their dragons, the four champions in turn entered the enclosure and each separately battled their dragon, all four successfully obtaining their golden egg. After the task was over, the four dragons were presumably returned to their sanctuary and it may be assumed that the enclosure was dismantled. Behind the scenes *In , the places the dragons are held before the task and the place they are fought during the task itself appear to be different, with the latter being in a more mountainous area. The book, however, makes it clear they are the same location. The mountainous area is also used as battlefield in the video game adaption and in in both handheld and joystick/keyboard versions. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, much more of the sanctuary prior to the first task is shown than in . There are three main sections: **The first area is the main dragon holding area. There are cages for the Chinese Fireball, which breathes fire through the bars, and can be defeated if you hatch its egg in the cage. There is also a cage for the Swedish Short-Snout which is defeated by breathing fire on its own chains. Finally, there is one for the Common Welsh Green, which is defeated by playing the right tune. **﻿The second area is very small and its challenge is easily overcome. All one must do is get two characters to simultaneously pull the chains. The dragon keeper will do the rest. **The third area is the largest of them all, and is basically just a storage area. However, there is also the cage for the Hungarian Horntail here. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Forbidden Forest Category:Triwizard Tournament